


于望海楼的一个夜晚

by toonoocha



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonoocha/pseuds/toonoocha
Summary: r18，朝阳 X 光之战士角色崩坏有含沙雕情节 R18, sunrise x Ray Warrior Br / character breakdown has br / sand sculpture plot





	于望海楼的一个夜晚

光在小金街的商店中挑选材料，身后的朝阳则拎着大包小包的材料，光的红宝石兽乖巧地蹲在地上时不时看向他。  
他以私人交流为名跟着这个可恶的野蛮人逛了一下午的市场，一方面是观察这个重创芝诺斯大人的罪魁祸首，另一方面是寻找可以底下报复的机会，虽说不能太过明显，但至少可以让这位英雄阁下提前吃点苦头。  
在朝阳拎得手中的材料愈发沉甸时，黄金港的夜也悄然来临。  
购买完了一堆远东之国特有的制作素材后，沉迷购物的光终于意识到一直跟着自己的朝阳可能不太撑得住了。  
“抱歉抱歉！特使大人，感谢您的帮忙！还告诉了我不少奥德赛的特产。”光赶紧从朝阳手中拿回自己买的素材，“谢谢您的帮忙，您辛苦了！”  
手上的重量顿时消失，一阵轻松过后，朝阳又隐隐觉得酸痛起来。  
“没事——。”他本想说些阴阳怪气客套话，可是却一到嘴边却都消失了。  
这个全权大使倒是蛮怪的。光虽然从第一面见就始终无法彻底相信这个人，但是今天她要到黄金港购物时这人自告奋勇蹭上来说要和她以私人的名义交流一番。虽然怀疑会有什么奇怪的事发生，但到现在为止还宝石兽也没观察出他有什么异样，这人就算有什么暂时也不敢造作。

两人在道路旁的长椅下坐下歇脚，红宝石兽顺势跳到光怀里，蹭了蹭她，变化回了以太。  
气氛逐渐变得微妙，光看他似乎是累到连话都不想和自己多说几句，便不再看向他，开始神游。  
她瞥到一个路人手里拿着团子，不禁起了一个念头。  
“特使大人应该饿了吧，听说海猫茶屋的团子很美味，我去买一些回来尝尝吧。”光对他露出了一个微笑。  
“那边谢谢你了。”朝阳怔了下，也回给了她一个礼貌又不失尴尬的微笑。  
“我马上回来，您在此处不要走开。”光听他如此答复立马起身朝茶屋的方向赶去。  
朝阳望着光的背影，手不自觉抚上挂在腰间的火铳，面容开始逐渐扭曲。  
真想就此——  
“看样子大人您需要帮助噗——”  
内心戏被打断，朝阳黑着脸睨视这只灰不溜秋的鲶鱼精。  
“你倒是说说看你有什么可以帮助的？”

“久等了！”光将打包好的团子递给朝阳，在长椅的另一端坐下。  
朝阳笑了笑，接过她手中的团子：“你回来的真是快，那家店可是很旺的。”  
“这个啊，我正好帮过那家店一个小忙。”光边说着边拿起自己的那份团子，准备开吃。  
朝阳打断了正要开吃的光，笑道：“光阁下，我有个提议，不如我们去望海楼如何，那里的温泉配上海猫团子也是一绝的。”  
光也不是没有感受过望海楼的温泉，的确是令人放松身心的好去处，这朝阳还真会享受。  
光又把的团子打包好，笑了笑：“好啊，还是特使大人您想的周到。”寻思这豆豆柴一样的家伙对她也没什么能耐。  
朝阳又露出一个礼貌不失尴尬的微笑，等下就让你笑不出来。  
藏在下水道的鱼道开始吓得翻白眼，这不就是把他胖揍了一顿的大姐吗？这大姐那么强悍，说不定反过来揍那人一顿噗！

望海楼，露天温泉。  
光为了好好答谢这位看起来娇气十足的大使，特意花大价钱开了间带露天温泉的房间，给钱的时候心都在滴血，她平日来都是开一间单房而已。  
两人进入到房间，气氛又开始尴尬起来。  
看着素日穿着艾欧泽亚风格战斗服饰的光也换上了一身单薄的浴衣，朝阳的嘴角不易察觉地上扬了一点，这野蛮人倒也有点姿色，芝诺斯大人就是被勾引的吗？  
他心中泛起恶毒的想法，光一瞬间已经在他脑海里经历十八种死法。  
他端给光一杯亲自斟的清酒，“望海楼的酒就着团子也是不错的。”  
光看着他手中那杯酒，似是想到了什么，脸部稍微抽搐了下：“我其实不太擅长喝酒……”  
哼，这野蛮人还挺警惕的。  
“理解理解。”朝阳另给她沏了一杯茶。  
两人坐在长廊上，光闷闷地咬了一口团子，看向朝阳。  
“特使大人不去泡温泉吗？”  
“若我单独一人未免也太可怜了，光阁下也一起吧。”

朝阳泡在温泉中，回想起那只十分会拍马屁的鲶鱼精。  
“大人我向您保证噗！中了这个的人绝对会段时间丢人噗！而且还能让对方满地打滚噗！”  
一想到艾欧泽亚的英雄阁下也有满地打滚的时候，芝诺斯大人看到这野蛮人如此狼狈也会嫌弃吧。  
朝阳越想嘴角上扬幅度越明显。  
虽然那鲶鱼精说几滴就足够丢人，但他还是加了完整一份进去，势必要这个野蛮人出尽洋相。  
想着药效也该生效了，光之战士久久没换好衣服出来也应该是在房间里打滚吧。

房间内，光感觉不太对劲。  
她的脸色变得潮红，呼吸变得急促，在屏风后换衣的速度也慢了下来。  
不行……她神志变得模糊，手也不由自主抚慰起来。  
“光阁下，你还好吗？”屏风外传来男子急切的关怀声，接着月光隐约看得见身形。  
是谁……  
朝阳在听到屏风后面传来窸窣的声响，估计是在地上滚着吧。  
他这样想着，声音却是十分关切：“光阁下你没事吧？我要进来了？”  
他这样说着，推开了纸窗屏风。  
入目却是异常香艳的一幕，少女衣衫半褪，目光濡湿，一只手摆弄着雪白饱满的酥胸，另一只手轻柔地抚弄阴蒂。  
朝阳还是第一次亲眼见到如此，整个人都处于爆炸过后状态。  
在他大脑空白这段时间，光却已经到了他跟前。  
神志不清的光本能地抱住了他，肌肤与肌肤直接接触令她感到一阵快感，也令朝阳一个激灵。  
“滚开！”他吼着，想一把推开抱住他的少女，却被一股力量反冲到榻榻米上滚了好几圈。  
本能将朝阳反推的光有些不满，她跨坐在朝阳身上，绝得身下的人在腰间挂的布料有点碍事，便直接一把扯了下来。  
两人的私密处直接贴合在一起，光在朝阳早已膨大的阴茎上磨蹭，以寻求更多的快感。  
朝阳惊恐万分，他想动却发现自己被对方以太化的绳索束缚了起来，只好大吼大叫：“放开我！我的一切都是芝诺斯大人的！你这个野蛮人！”  
光不以为意，只觉得身下这让自己舒服的物件还挺吵，俯下身直接堵住喋喋不休的部分。  
在被光在口中一番胡搅后，朝阳发现自己发不出什么声响。  
“唔——！！！”这个可恶的野蛮人！！！  
随着光的磨蹭，性器也涂满了彼此的爱液，光停了下来，觉得快感还不够，贴合的性器也彼此分离。  
“折磨”突然停下，濡湿的阴茎完全挺立在空气，带来丝丝刺激，朝阳还是第一次被这样折磨，一阵颤抖，精液尽数射在了刚起身光身上。  
光舔了舔正好落在嘴角边上的精液，感觉这液体和身体接触还挺不错。  
“这个可以榨多点吗……”她似是自问自答。握住朝阳的阴茎，随意撸动了几下。  
本能让光将朝阳的阴茎贴近了自己阴户。  
“嗯……好像是这……”她身体渐渐下沉。  
“唔！………”朝阳目眦欲裂，下体的传遍全身的快感却令他心中无比苦痛。  
他的第一次！他的全身！！本都是芝诺斯大人的啊啊啊啊！！！  
在完全没入的瞬间，朝阳感受到了无比的快感，浑身酥麻，仿佛是芝诺斯向他伸出援手。  
“哈……还不够……”体内被射入精液带来了些许满足感，但她欲望的沟壑还远远未被填满。  
光的腰部开始本能地摆动，身为武者的她以极高频率重复一上一下的运动。臀部拍打着睾丸，在紧致肉穴内快速摩擦的阴茎带来快感是相互的，在光得到快感的同时，朝阳同时淹没在快感的浪潮之中。  
但他不能说话，只能偶尔挤出细碎的呜咽声。  
芝诺斯大人……朝阳脑海中的芝诺斯渐渐被欲望与快感的巨浪淹没。  
“哈……”又一轮过后，感觉到体内物件射精后的疲软，光起身，有些不满地抽离了出来。精液混合物沿着腿边成股流下。  
光随手顺了瓶桌上清酒，下一秒就泼洒在了满眼迷离的朝阳身上：“精神点。”  
强烈的刺激性味道让他霎时清醒了许多，束缚的绳索不知何时消失不见，他挣扎着起身，跌跌撞撞地朝门外跑去。  
光挑眉，片刻庭院便传来了重物落水的声音。  
朝阳在温泉中挣扎，他被呛得不清，硫磺的味道充斥着他的鼻腔。  
朝阳知道，他又被束缚住了。一阵天旋地转，他被以太化的绳索吊起来，裸露在水面上，双手被束在了脑后。  
因依旧发不出声，他只能恶狠狠地瞪向面前的罪魁祸首。  
光依旧神志迷糊，抱住他，宛如抱住一个等身抱枕般“不要跑啊……”  
她吻住朝阳。一个带有安抚性质的吻。  
温暖的以太随着这个吻渡入朝阳体内，光一路吻至他的胸膛，在他的乳头上停留，温热柔软的舌尖突如而来的刺激令他脑子一片空白。  
光握住他的恢复挺拔的阴茎，抬头再次给了他一个吻。  
“！！！你———呜！”朝阳发现自己能发出字音，但还没等他说完整，他就被光按到了水里。  
她因受了神明祝福在水中不用呼吸，而朝阳却是要的。  
光直接把朝阳摁到水底，以他的力量，根本无法反抗光。  
她把朝阳从水里拎起来，甩到长廊上。  
光包含治愈之力的暴乱以太与他浑身散架的感觉相融在一起形成了一种难以言喻的快感。  
“……乖点，再来一次吧。”光再次跨坐在他身上。

次日，光一睁眼就是感觉头昏脑涨还有腥臭糜烂的味道，以及被她压在头下当枕头不知是昏过去还是睡过去的全权特使朝阳。  
在脑海中搜寻昨天的记忆却只有朝阳在她身下断断续续哭喊着“不要了！……”“要不行了！！”的印象，现在回神一看，榻榻米、长廊都有她昨晚战斗过的痕迹。  
她目光转向地板上横七竖八的酒瓶，难道是她喝了酒断片，把朝阳给强了？  
她用力摇了摇朝阳，没醒。看来是在昏迷了。  
她给朝阳身上触目惊心的红印处理了下，还好心帮他清洗了遍身体，穿好衣服。整整齐齐码在床铺上。  
一会等他醒了好歹对他负责下吧？


End file.
